Drowning
by Chrisii
Summary: When Luffy knocks Law over-board, he doesn t give it much thought. Only when Sanji asks where the surgeon is during dinner time does the crew get to know what Luffy did. Will they be able to get to him in time, or do they notice too late? Rated T to be safe ;p Disclaimer : I don t own One Piece, Oda does. I don t own the pic either. I don t know who does :P


The straw hat pirates were on their way to dress-rosa with a certain surgeon, who was laying on his back on the grassy deck, reading a book in the cool breeze. Zoro was next to him, napping as usual, but Law didn`t seem to mind. In fact, he was using Zoro`s shadow as a shade for himself, welcoming the cool in the sun. He flipped a page and was about to continue reading before Luffy and Usopp came running on deck, apparently playing tag. He scooted closer to the railings behind him, hoping not to be disturbed by the crazy duo. If he was being honest with himself, he was surprised he had not gone crazy already.

"You get used to it, you won`t get crazy," Zoro said, one eye opening to stare straight at him.  
"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Law asked, one eyebrow raising.

Zoro just shrugged and went back to sleep. Law gave up and discarded the book in the ship`s library, where he stretched, his back and neck cracking along. He yawned as fatigue caught up with him despite it being 4 in the afternoon. A small chuckle had him looking behind him, where he spotted the ship`s archaeologist, or whatever she was. Nico Robin always managed to make shivers run down his spine whenever he gave her his back, she was just that creepy in his opinion. Giving her a curt nod, he slipped out and back to the deck, where he found Zoro now awake and sparring with the cook. Steel brushing against steel and feet connecting to blunt sides of swords were a blur of movements to those who stood watching the fight with minimum interest, until Nami decided to break it up. Zoro growled and muttered an insult under his breath, which got Sanji all riled up again. However, Nami requested a drink and the love-sick cook disappeared to fulfil his given order.

Law mentally sighed and went next to the lion figure-head, where he leaned against the railings after he pulled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt till his forearms were exposed. He welcomed the salty air, something he didn`t get to smell everyday as his crew usually sailed underwater. He was semi-relaxed as he watched the waves lap up to the hull of the ship before something heavy connected with his back and send him tumbling over the railing. The ice-cold water chilled him to his very bones and he yelled out with shock before the waves grabbed him under. It didn`t take long before his breathing reflex kicked in and he breathed in a gallon of sea water before passing out, already knowing he was a dead man as nobody had noticed he had been knocked over board.

Meanwhile, Sanji was doing the final touches on lunch and serving it in plates, reminding himself to do an extra serving for the dark surgeon. Despite Usopp`s and Chopper`s assumption, the surgeon was just reserved and a hell of a thinker. Even though he was a little creepy at first, he was an okay guy when you got to know him, and was a good conversationalist. After setting the table, he went out of the galley and started rounding up everyone, of course leaving his rubbery captain for last. However, when he went back to the galley, were everybody was eating and defending their food, he noticed a certain surgeon missing. His nodachi rested against the wall, but her owner was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and turned towards the others, who had not noticed a thing. Except for Zoro that is, the swordsman was looking around as well, and met his gaze with a confused one of his own.

"Has any of you seen Trafalgar?" Sanji asked.  
"I bumped into him earlier, hadn`t seen him since," Luffy mumbled in between chewing.  
"What do you mean bumped into him Luffy?" Nami asked, putting her utensils down as she stood up. They all knew Luffy`s meaning of "bumped into him"  
"He was by the figure head, I slammed into his back before chasing after Usopp," Luffy said.

The crew paled.

"ZORO, SANJI, GO JUMP NOW!" Nami ordered as the crew ran outside, all except for Chopper, who went to his infirmary to gather a few blankets and his bag pack.

The swordsman and cook jumped at the same time, the cold water shocking their bodies as they swam deeper and deeper to search for the surgeon. It was dark by now, and it was even harder to locate him as he usually wore dark clothing. They were about to swim up and take a gulp of air before Zoro spotted him and yanked the cook to show him. The duo swam towards the deathly still surgeon and grabbed him by the arms before swimming to the top, breaking the surface with a huge gasp. A rope ladder had already been placed and Zoro climbed it with no effort at all, the unconscious Law on his shoulder. He barely got to the deck before Chopper handed him a towel and a blanket and set the surgeon on the deck. The crew paled even more as they noticed that Trafalgar wasn`t even shivering, and even Zoro had to admit that he was cold after that swim in the evening water. Lowering his head to Law`s now blue lips, Chopper felt a very weak gust of breath, and immediately set on pumping on the doctor`s chest, trying to get him to cough up the water he had swallowed. Sanji and Zoro sat next to each other, trying to get their breath back as well as warm up a bit. However, Zoro stepped in when he saw Chopper shake with frustration. He put his palms on Law`s chest and continued the chest compressions for a couple of minutes in which the crew held their breath. A small trickle of water ran down Law`s cheek and Zoro flipped the surgeon on his side just as Law started coughing, a gallon of water making it out of his mouth. He continued on coughing as Zoro slapped him on the back continuously, aiding him in coughing up all the water before the doctor collapsed in his arms, breathing softly.

The reindeer, now even more serious, switched to heavy point and gently took Trafalgar in his arms before taking him to the infirmary. Chopper motioned for Zoro and Sanji to follow him, and the duo obeyed him without question even after he ordered them to strip and dry the unconscious surgeon as he sat up a breathing tube, which he later put on the surgeon, as the lad was wheezing and unable to breath properly. He put a few heavy blankets on him, hoping for heaven`s sake that he would warm up soon as even his nails had turned blue with the coldness. He was checking on Zoro and Sanji when Law shivered, the first shiver since he was pulled out of the water. His teeth rattled and he snuggled deeper into the blankets as he shook with cold. Chopper relaxed a little by that then ordered the cook and the swordsman to take a warm shower and rest up. The duo just grunted and walked out after sparing a last glance at the surgeon, who slept on, oblivious to anything happening around him and unaware that he had been saved. Chopper had asked Sanji to boil some water and put it in their hot water bottles, which he later used to continue to warm up Law.

When Law started to regain his senses, he was only dimly aware of the blankets on top of his almost naked body, save for the boxers. He was still feeling the numbness of the cold on several portions of his body, but judging by the blankets he had a feeling that he was imagining it after being in the water for so long. He could feel a tube in his air pipe, probably aiding his breathing, and he could feel weight on his pulse points, something warm pressing on him. He groaned as his head gave a harsh throb of pain upon someone speaking, but then wished he had not made any sound, as the someone decided to try and rouse him. Someone was repeatedly slapping him lightly, and Law forced his eyes to open, even if just a little and everything was fuzzy and continuously moving.

Chopper and Sanji were talking in the infirmary, where the doctor was checking on him after the cook had collapsed briefly in the kitchen. The furry reindeer was concerned even though Sanji had told him it was just a dizzy spell. They were talking about Law, who had yet to wake up even though it was after lunch-time already. As if he heard them, the surgeon groaned and Sanji stepped next to him, immediately trying to wake him up. Law groaned and his grey eyes fluttered open, even though he was obviously disoriented. Chopper took the opportunity to remove the breathing tube as Law gagged a little and looked around confusedly, as if he had never seen the infirmary before. Chopper immediately sat on taking the still disoriented surgeon vital signs, and only when he shook a thermometer in front of the surgeon`s eyes did Law react. He automatically opened his mouth then reached out a hand to rub the blurriness out of his eyes, blinking repeatedly to clear the room. When Chopper removed the thermometer, Sanji, who was still in the room, handed him a glass of water, which Law drank slowly after sitting up and resting heavily against the head-board.

"How the hell did I get back here?" Law asked, his voice hoarse from the sea-water he had swallowed.  
"Me and Zoro jumped after your ass," Sanji said, passing a hand through his blonde hair.  
"Thanks," Law bluntly said, rubbing his forehead as it gave another harsh throb.  
"Head-aches are common, considering you drowned," Chopper said, handing him a glass with some sort of medication in it.  
"I stopped breathing?" Law asked, his eyes wide.  
"No! Almost, your lips were blue by the time we got you out, and you were breathing, but barely. You`ve been unconscious since yesterday evening. It`s just after lunch time now. Your vital signs seem to be good, so are your reactions, you just have to rest. Drink that, it should help with the head-ache," Chopper explained, signalling to the glass he had given Law earlier.  
"Sure.." Law muttered, drinking the drugged water.  
"How strong is that drug?" Sanji asked, taking a hold of the glass as Law fell back, unconscious again.  
"Strong enough," Chopper responded with a grin as he arranged on the blankets on the surgeon.

He awoke again at dinner time. His head had stopped throbbing, something which he was thankful for, and his senses were back to usual. He could hear the rustling of papers, as if someone was turning a page in a book, and the blankets seemed a little too heavy, but they were providing the heat his body so desperately wanted. He also noticed that he was laying on his side, curled up like a cat. Opening his eyes, he blinked to get the room in focus before noticing Robin looking at him, observing him with her ever so mysterious look that send shivers down his spine.

"Good Evening. How are you feeling Law-san?" She asked as she saw him focus on her.  
"Fine," Law said, sitting up and stretching, unconcerned on Robin watching him shirtless.  
"Maybe you could join us for dinner?" She said, watching as his back muscles rippled with his movement.  
"I think Chopper will drug me again if he sees me out of bed.." Law groaned as Robin handed him his clothes, which he wore in a couple of seconds and then settled on the bed, his elbows resting on his knees.  
"I think Chopper-san will be kind enough to allow you to get out," she said with a small chuckle.

Law just grunted in reply and stood up to the small shelf that was filled with books. Grabbing a book, he sat back down on the bed, unaware of Robin using her devil fruit powers to call Chopper without him noticing. He only noticed when the door creaked a little upon being opened, revealing a scared little reindeer as he saw Law up and about. Law just grunted and waited for the reindeer to enter the room and take his vital signs. Robin left the room a few seconds after Chopper entered, and Law stayed unusually still as the furry doctor did his job. He was free to go when it was time for dinner, and fixing the hat on top of his ever so unruly locks, he went to the galley with Robin, who had waited for him outside the infirmary.

"How did you fall overboard?" Robin asked.  
"Straw-hat-ya slammed into my back I think," Law replied, opening the door that led to the kitchen.  
"TRAFFY! You`re Okay!" Luffy shouted as he slammed into the dark surgeon and barrelled both of them out and into the grassy lawn.  
"Let go Straw-hat-ya" Law grunted out, unable to breathe because of the hug that Luffy was giving him.  
"Sorry. Come On! You should eat!" Luffy yelled, pulling a still dazed Law into the kitchen.  
"Let go Luffy!" Law semi-yelled as the ecstatic captain almost pulled him into the wall.  
"See, not so hard to call him Luffy instead of Straw-hat-ya," Zoro teased, before continuing eating.  
"Habit," Law muttered as he sat down next to the swordsman and reluctantly took a bite of the meat that was placed in front of him.  
"Luffy! Don`t harass him!" Chopper yelled as he came into the room.  
"I`m not hara- whatever!" Luffy yelled back with a grin.

Dinner went as usual, chaotic and messy, but Law didn`t mind, he was used to it by now. Upon finishing, he headed out of the kitchen, grabbing the nodachi on his way out. He was feeling unusually tired, but he blamed that on whatever he saw Chopper put in his water at the table. So, going to the boys` room, he removed his boots and collapsed on the couch, not even thinking about grabbing a blanket. He was almost asleep when he felt someone put a blanket on top of him and remove his hat. The someone laid a hand on his cheek, which Law found strange, but he immediately noticed that it was Luffy, as the hand felt rubbery against his skin.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Presumably Zoro asked, as the sound of metal against wood echoed in the room.  
"Checking if he is cold. He didn`t have a blanket on him," Luffy replied, taking away his hand.

Zoro just grunted, but Law found himself squinting at Luffy in the semi-dark room and giving him a small, thankful smile, which Luffy replied with a smile of his own before Law fell asleep, for real this time. He hoped that he wouldn`t get drowned because of Luffy again, but knowing the rubber captain`s behaviour, Law didn`t have such high hopes. He just hoped that this mission would end quickly and he would be reunited with his crew once again.

* * *

Hi Guys :) Another story has made it your way! I`m writing a lot because I am on holidays :P I only have two days left, and so many ideas! My brain is overflowing!  
Anyway! I Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it (Sorry Law) =3  
Leave comments or favourites :)  
Thanks!  
-Chrisii


End file.
